Our Real First Meeting
by GeekWithHeart
Summary: Magnus Bane had met Alec Lightwood a long time ago, when Alec was merely a child living at the Institute. On the day that they met, Alec made Magnus promise him something very special and it was a promise that Magnus still has not forgotten to this very d


**Our Real First Meeting**

By

GeekWithHeart

Summary – Magnus Bane had met Alec Lightwood a long time ago, when Alec was merely a child living at the Institute. On the day that they met, Alec made Magnus promise him something very special and it was a promise that Magnus still has not forgotten to this very day.

Disclaimer – If I owned anything to do with this series do you really think I would put us through as much pain as the lovely Cassandra Clare has?

When Alec showed up at my apartment with his friends and family for the first time ever, I had lied to him. I pretended that I didn't now him and that we were just strangers. I did know Alec. Well, I knew the innocent child that Alec had once been, not the young Shadowhunter Robert and Maryse Lightwood had allowed him to become.

I met Alec for the first time when he was five year olds and running around looking for glue because he had broken something precious to his mother. He didn't want to get into trouble when she got home and was close to tears. I had just got out of a meeting with one of the New York Institute members at the time, I had my mind set on getting out of there as soon as possible until I felt a little runt – who I would soon find out was Alec – tugging at my trouser leg.

"Mister, Mister! Please help me, Mister!" He begged. Great big crocodile tears ready to fall from his eyes at any moment. I kneeled down so I was closer to his height, which was very difficult considering my own. The very first thing I noticed about the boy was his bright blue eyes filled with worry and fear. I placed my hand onto his shoulder and told him he had to calm down or else he would make himself feel sick.

He began to take deep, shaky breaths as I rubbed his arm, trying to help him to calm himself. "Do you mind telling me what's gotten you so upset?" I asked gently, trying not to set him off again.

"I-I-I was running...in the l-library and I-I fell so I g-grabbed onto the closest thing I could...could find to...to stop myself, but it ended up being...a...a...table cloth...with my...my mummy's flowers on there and it fell and it went BOOM!" He flung his arms into the air to help emphasis his point of the flower vase going 'boom.'

I let out a small sigh and asked, "So, what do you want me to help with?"

"I need you to help me get some glue! Then, I can stick it back together and my mummy will never know!" He grinned widely after sharing with me his master plan, revealing that one of his teeth on the bottom row was missing.

"Well, you see, there is one problem with that plan," He frowned at my words, "I don't think we'll be able to glue it back together."

"By the angels," He pouted, sitting down on the floor with a defeated sigh, "What are we gonna do?" He whined sadly. I shrugged my shoulders before sitting down next to him properly. One, to make him feel more comfortable and two, because my legs were killing me for kneeling for that long (This just proved it, tall men were not meant to kneel).

"Well...you could always tell your mummy the truth?" I suggest with a quietly.

"But...But what if she gets mad at me?" He wringed his hands while staring downwards.

"I think," I started slowly, "That if you tell how sorry you really are, give her a big hug, tell her you love her and promise to be more careful from now on, she'll forgive you. But that's just my idea." He nodded his head, still staring down at the floor.

I tilted my head, trying to get him to look at me, but he just looked away. Grabbing hold of his chin with my fingers softly and turning his head so he was facing me. The little boy gasped. "You have eyes just like my kitty!" He exclaimed with a giggle. I too laughed at his little outburst, not really paying attention to the small blush that gliding over his cheeks at this moment in time.

"What's your name?" I asked him suddenly.

"I'm Alexander Gideon Lightwood," He smiled proudly after saying his full name, "What's yours?"

"Magnus Bane." I replied.

"No middle name?"

"No middle name."

"Mister Bane?" He stated sweetly, making me smile once more, "Can you make me a promise," I nodded my head, "Can you promise that whenever I'm in trouble, you'll come and save me just like today?" He asked hopefully, his once scared eyes shining with innocence.

"Yes, Alexander, I promise to always save you when you are in need." Alexander cheered before giving me a hug and a quick peck on the cheek before he ran off to play again. I placed my hand against my cheek and frown, I felt odd when he left, like something was missing, but I didn't forget my promise to the young boy crying about his mother's vase.

To this day, and until forever, I will keep my promise


End file.
